Devine qui vient tuer
by Pattenrond
Summary: En temps de guerre, tout peut arriver...Et on aimerait parfois que certaines réalités n'aient jamais pu exister...Car les conséquences d'une erreur peuvent être très graves!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Non, non, rien n'est à moi, tout, tout, est à JK, non, non, rien n'est à moi, tout, tout, est à JK.(ben oui !)  
  
  
  
  
  
PARTIE 1  
  
  
  
  
  
-Non, cela est tout simplement impossible !!  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui est impossible, Tu sais bien que RIEN n'est vraiment impossible. Ce sorcier est devenu fou et rien ne pourra l'arrêter désormais. Il faut des amis sûrs. Or tu sais que parmi tes amis, se cache un espion.Tu joue un jeu dangereux James, et tu semble oublier que tu a une femme, et un fils désormais.  
  
-Mais enfin, je sais qu'aucun ne trahirait, Ni Sirius, ni Peter, ni Remus ! C'est vous qui jouez avec le feu : plus on sera divisés, moins on sera forts, vous le savez bien !  
  
Ses yeux étincelaient. Rien que l'idée que l'un de ses amis pouvaient le trahir et s'allier aux Ténèbres le mettait en rage. Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore se firent durs.  
  
-James, je sais que c'est dur à avaler. Nous n'y pouvons rien. Ne sois pas inconscient, je te prie. S'il n'y avait que ta vie en jeu, tu ferais ce que tu voudrait. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nous avons des preuves formelles qu'un espion se cache parmi tes amis, et tant que nous ne savons pas qui c'est, tu dois te méfier de tout le monde.  
  
James baissa la tête, mais ses yeux restaient brillants de colère. Jamais qui que ce soit ne pourrait le faire douter de ses trois amis.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
  
  
-Demain, c'est décidé, je t'emmène dîner aux chandelles ! Cela fait si longtemps que l'on n'a pas été tous les deux seuls, toi et moi.  
  
  
  
James regardait la femme encore jeune qui se tenait en face de lui amoureusement. Elle était si belle.jamais rien ne les séparerait, pas même la mort, ils se l'étaient promis.Elle fit son possible pour ne pas voir ce regard.  
  
-James, tu sait bien que c'est impossible. et Harry , qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire, l'amener avec nous peut-être ? Mais elle se mordit la langue ; Bien sûr, elle savait ce que son mari allait lui répondre, qu'ils n'avaient qu'à le confier à Sirius, ce ne serait pas la première fois !. Et cela lui faisait mal de remettre cette conversation sur le tapis.  
  
-Et puis, on est aussi bien ici, tu ne trouves pas ? Elle avait dit cela en lui jetant un regard on ne peut plus explicite. Pas besoin de restaurant ni de chandelles.juste toi et moi.  
  
  
  
Elle sut que la partie était gagnée quand elle le vit sourire, de manière un peu coquine. Allons, ce n'était pas cette fois encore que James Potter arriverait à résister à Lily Potter, sa femme !  
  
  
  
Mais quand le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit de nouveau, elle se sentit vraiment inquiète.  
  
-Lily, tu les connaît aussi bien que moi ; Dis-moi lequel, lequel pourrait faire une chose pareille ? Dumbledore a du faire une erreur ! Il a pris pour argent comptant une simple calomnie ! Tu le sais, ça a toujours été à la vie, à la mort entre nous quatre !  
  
Les Maraudeurs.Le temps de Poudlard semblait bien loin à présent.mais pas au point de trahir ! Même après la fin de leurs études, ils étaient toujours restés les quatre inséparables, même si le mariage de James avait parfois pu laisser un froid.vite surmonté. Un traître.Il se souvint soudain d'une phrase moldue que sa mère lui avait apprise autrefois : « Il est plus honteux de douter de ses amis que d'en être trompé ». C'était de là que lui venait son honnêteté et sa loyauté sans faille envers ses amis. Il ne voulait pas douter d'eux. Si Voldemort réussissait à les séparer, alors, cela signifiait que c'était définitivement la fin. Mais justement, il y avait un problème.Comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, ce n'était pas que son honneur, ni même sa vie, qui étaient en jeu, mais aussi celle de sa femme et de son fils.Il n'avait pas le droit de les mettre en danger parce qu'il avait voulu se fermer les yeux à la vérité. Il fallait donc qu'il cherche ce traître.  
  
  
  
Tard dans la nuit, cette question le remuait encore et l'empêchait de dormir. Qui, qui, qui, QUI !! Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de savoir, c'était de mener l'enquête. Mais surtout, il ne devait pas éveiller les soupçons du traître en question.  
  
  
  
Voyons.Essayons d'être objectif. Facile à dire ! Ce sont de mes amis dont il est question, de mes amis, que dis-je, de mes frères ! L'un d'eux est contre moi. Il s'est allié a mon pire ennemi. Il veut me tuer.  
  
  
  
Ca ne peut pas être Sirius. Ca ne peut pas être Rémus. Ca ne peut pas être Peter.  
  
Allons, un peu de sérieux !C'est nécessairement l'un des trois. Voyons. Procédons par ordre.  
  
Ce ne peut pas être Sirius. Nos familles se connaissent depuis si longtemps ! Et puis, lui et moi, on se connaît depuis toujours . Je donnerais ma vie pour lui. Et il ferait pareil pour moi, c'est sûr. Pas Sirius.  
  
Ce ne pas non plus être Peter. On s'est trop souvent entraidé. Enfin, surtout moi, c'est vrai, lui, il avait tellement de mal avec les cours !, Mais n'empêche qu'il m'a bien aidé à me débloquer de ma peur panique chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de parler à cette fille magnifique qu'était, et que reste (il sourit dans le noir et effleura l'épaule de sa femme qui dormait à côté de lui) Lily Evans, devenue (il sourit à nouveau) Lily Potter. Il se revoyait tout jeune et tout timide, tandis que Sirius se moquait plus ou moins discrètement de lui, osant à peine la regarder. Peter s'était rapidement rendu compte du problème de son ami et l'avait rassuré et fait s'approcher peu à peu de Lily. En effet, lui, Peter, il l'a connaissait bien ! Apparemment, d'après ce que Lily lui avait raconté par la suite, c'était à elle qu'il venait confier tous ses problèmes, dus à une timidité presque maladive et à ses peu de réussites en cours.Peu à peu, elle s'était elle aussi mise à lui confier des choses, comme par exemple qu'un certain James Potter ..Enfin disons qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférent et que si par hasard.lui qui le connaissait bien.eh bien, elle serait prête à lui parler, voilà. Enfin, Pas Peter donc.  
  
  
  
Ca ne pouvait pas non plus être Rémus. Toujours aussi impossible. Rémus était réservé, mais ce bon Lunardd ferait tout pour ses amis. La veille encore, il lui avait assuré que si il avait besoin de lui, il était là. D'ailleurs, les Maraudeurs avaient toujours beaucoup fait pour lui, comme par exemple, devenir des Animagi, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire ! Même s'il est vrai que peu à peu, cela s'était plutôt imposé comme un défi qu'ils s'étaient lancé, sans plus vraiment de rapport avec le loup-garou. Donc, pas Rémus non plus  
  
  
  
Aucun des trois donc. Dumbledore avait du se tromper. Tous les quatre, rien, jamais, ne les séparerait.  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
Les jours passèrent, et James oublia ces soucis. Il y avait la guerre, peut- être, mais lui était entouré d'une femme et d'un fils qu'il aimait plus que tout, et de trois amis qui feraient tout pour le protéger. « La vie est belle », pensait-il chaque matin, en se réveillant aux côtés de sa femme.  
  
  
  
  
  
-James ?  
  
  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna. Il était seul dans le salon puisque Lily était allé coucher le bébé puis était allé dormir à son tour, prétextant qu'elle était fatiguée. La tête de Sirius flottait dans la cheminée.  
  
  
  
-Oh, Sirius, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
-C'est assez important. Je peux entrer ?  
  
En effet, James se rendit compte que son ami avait le visage grave, ce qui était plutôt rare, et signe de quelque chose de vraiment grave. Il eût soudain peur. C'était la guerre.qui donc s'était fait tué cette fois-ci ?  
  
  
  
-Mais bien sûr, voyons, entre !  
  
  
  
La tête de Sirius disparut, bientôt remplacée par le sorcier en entier.  
  
  
  
-Ahhh, c'est quand même plus agréable pour parler !  
  
  
  
-Alors, je t'écoute, qu'as-tu à me dire de si important ? Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles ?  
  
  
  
Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec de l'appréhension dans la voix. Sirius s'en rendit compte. De toute façon, en ce moment, chaque fois qu'on rencontrait quelqu'un, c'était toujours avec cette question sur les lèvres, avec la même nuance de crainte. Sirius s'empressa donc de le rassurer.  
  
  
  
-Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas, pas de morts pour aujourd'hui, on dirait que Tu-Sais-Qui fatigue en ce moment., dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait ironique, mais complètement loupé.  
  
  
  
-Alors, qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que tu viennes me déranger à cette heure là ?  
  
Sirius rugit.  
  
-Te déranger ? Et ben , parlez-moi des amis. !  
  
  
  
Il avait dit cela pour rire, bien sûr, mais James ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu amer : Précisément, ses amis étaient-ils tous bien ses amis ? Il aurait aimé éloigner cette pensée de son esprit, mais elle ne le lâcha pas de toute la conversation avec son ami.  
  
  
  
Sirius enchaîna.  
  
  
  
-Bon, voilà. Tu te souviens comme moi, de ce que le professeur Dumbledore t'avait proposé de faire, comment il t'a proposé de devenir ton gardien du secret, puis comment tu as refusé, en refusant en plus de dire pourquoi.  
  
  
  
« Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire qu'il était trop vieux, et que j'avais peur qu'il meure avant la fin de la guerre ! D'autant plus qu'il est encore plus une cible que moi, et je ne voudrais vraiment pas que ce soit une raison de plus pour notre ennemi de le torturer si jamais il était pris.... »Pensa James.  
  
  
  
-Bon ben voilà. Je me suis dit que l'idée de gardien du secret était quand même très bonne, et que même si tu ne veux pas de Dumbledore, on pourrait quand même la creuser.  
  
-Que veux tu dire ?  
  
  
  
-Eh bien, je pense que si tu te cachais, et que tu le confiais avec ce sortilège à l'un d'entre nous, tu serais plus en sécurité.Chaque jour, Tu- Sais-Qui fait de nouveaux ravages, et un jour, ce sera à ton tour.  
  
James se demanda s'il devait lui parler de ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore. « Définitivement non »pensa-t-il « même si ce n'est pas lui, il pourrait en parler à n'importe qui, ce qui pourrait être dangereux. »  
  
  
  
-Et donc, que me proposes-tu ? ou plutôt qui, puisque toute la question est là, si j'ai bien compris.  
  
Sirius sembla étonné.  
  
-Eh bien, l'un de nous, de toute façon, peu importe, qui que ce soit, tu sera toujours en sécurité avec nous !  
  
  
  
-Ecoute, je vais y réfléchir.C'est vrai que ton idée est certainement bonne, mais.  
  
-Mais ?  
  
  
  
James hésita.  
  
  
  
-Mais cette décision mérite réflexion, tu ne trouves pas ? La vie de plusieurs personnes est en jeu, et tu le sais.Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais y réfléchir, et je te ferai signe dès que je me serais décidé. A présent, il est tard, et il est temps pour nous aussi d'aller dormir. Tache de te reposer !  
  
  
  
En effet, Sirius était toujours très occupé, et dormait peu au bout du compte. Mais ce soir là, James le vit hésiter. Il semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose.  
  
  
  
-Euh, James ?  
  
  
  
Il avait dit cela avec une petite voix qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Une voix encore plus sérieuse que précédemment, ce qui était encore plus inhabituel.  
  
  
  
-Oui, Sirius ?  
  
Sirius avala sa salive.  
  
  
  
-Je voulais juste te dire que si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis là. Même si le monde s'écroulait autour de toi, même si tous tes amis te trahissaient, je suis là.  
  
  
  
James sursauta à l'allusion à la trahison. Et si c'était lui ? Si c'était lui qui jouait un jeu ?Non, impossible, se reprit-il. Ces yeux là ne peuvent pas mentir. Ce regard ne peut pas être faux. Il eût soudain très peur. S'il te plaît, Patmol, ne m'abandonne pas ! je veux bien souffrir, je veux bien mourir, mais faîtes que ce regard-là ne mente pas !  
  
  
  
-Merci Patmol. Je n'oublierai pas.  
  
  
  
-Bonsoir Cornedrue.  
  
  
  
-Bonsoir Patmol.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
Il y repensait encore en se couchant. Sirius s'était quasiment proposé pour être son gardien du secret. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait franchement ? la pudeur ? La timidité ? Voilà qui n'était pas le genre de Sirius.Et si.Il se prit à maudire Dumbledore : « à présent, je n'aurai plus jamais la paix ! » Il pouvait se sentir parfaitement calme en pleine guerre, menacé à tout instant par le plus grand Mage Noir depuis bien longtemps, mais entouré de ses amis, mais de devoir se méfier d'eux l'épuisait et le rendait malade. Il sentit Lily remuer à côté de lui. Allons, il avait en plus réussi à la réveiller! Comme si un bébé hurlant souvent en pleine nuit ne suffisait pas.Il aurait tellement voulu la protéger e tout cela, lui épargner aux moins ces soucis.Comme si elle n'en avait pas assez comme ça, de soucis, à cause de la guerre, à cause de son fils, à cause de son mari aussi, car il savait bien qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, surtout depuis cette histoire de trahison.  
  
  
  
-Jim ?  
  
-Oui ? tu devrais plutôt dormir tu sais.  
  
  
  
-Oui, mais avoue qu'avec toi qui remue comme un chien bouffé par les puces, ce n'est pas très facile !  
  
-Un chien bouffé par les puces ? Moi ?!?  
  
James s'était redressé, indigné. Puis, après quelques instants, il dit d'une voix mielleuse :  
  
-Avoue que tu aimerais bien que ce soit un autre sac à puces qui soit à ma place, non. ?  
  
Depuis longtemps, le fait que Lily avait été autrefois vaguement attirée par Sirius et qu'elle était « vaguement » sortie avec lui était devenu un sujet de taquineries entre eux deux. Lily dit d'une voixmalicieuse :  
  
-Mumh.C'est vrai qu'un chien peut parfois se révéler moins encombrant qu'un cerf.  
  
-« Encombrant » ?!?Tu me considère comme encombrant ? Eh ben merci, vas donc le chercher ton chien de pacotille !  
  
James s'était redressé et parlait d'une voix faussement indignée. Lily essaya de l'étouffer son un oreiller en disant :  
  
  
  
-Pas si fort ! Tu vas réveiller Harry !  
  
James se débattit et ils partirent tous deux d'un grand éclat de rire. Lily laissa échapper un « ah, on se croirait au bon vieux temps de Poudlard ! » qui renfrogna aussitôt James. Le bon vieux temps de Poudlard.oui, il était bien fini ce temps ! Lily se rendit aussitôt compte du changement chez son mari. Elle dit d'une voix un peu inquiète :  
  
  
  
-Tu penses à Sirius, n'est-ce pas ?J'ai entendu parler en bas, et je me suis doutée que c'était lui.  
  
-Je pense à lui, à Rémus, à Peter. C'est affreux. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai beau essayer, tu peux me croire !  
  
  
  
-Oh, je te crois. Mais ce n'est pas en passant des nuits blanche que ça va t'aider !  
  
  
  
-Je sais, mais qu'y puis-je ?  
  
Lily dit d'une voix très amoureuse :  
  
-bah, à nous deux, on est plus fort que tout non ? je te promet que notre harry grandira dans la joie et l'amour de ses parents, car la guerre sera finie depuis longtemps.  
  
James lui répondit d'une voix un peu mélancolique :  
  
-Oui, j'espère.à propos de famille, tu te souviens de notre conversation ? tu sais, donner un petit frère, ou une petite s?ur à Harry.le moment me semble approprié, non ?  
  
Lily sourit dans le noir. Allons, elle reconnaissais bien là son Jimmy ! Changer d'humeur en quelques secondes, ça, il savait faire !!  
  
Et malgré la guerre, la menace, les trahison, ils mirent en route le deuxième.  
  
  
  
******************************* 


	2. partie 2

PARTIE 2  
  
Finalement, James avait décidé de faire confiance à Sirius. Même s'ils n'avaient pas vécu toutes ces années ensembles, même s'ils ne s'étaient connus que de la veille, le regard qu'il lui avait lancé ne pouvait être faux. Du moins, c'est ce que James avait décidé.Restaient donc Peter et Rémus. Du moins, Si Dumbledore ne s'était pas trompé. Mais quoiqu'il fasse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait pas pu se tromper. Cela lui semblait véritablement impossible au début, mais à présent.Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas se tromper. D'ailleurs, ne lui avait-il pas parlé de preuves « irrécusables » ?  
  
  
  
Il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux.  
  
  
  
Ca ne pouvait pas être Peter. Il leur était trop reconnaissant. Il leur devait tellement, à lui et à tous les Maraudeurs !Et surtout, il aimait vraiment Lily. Impossible qu'il veuille lui faire du mal. Il se souvint des crises de jalousie que lui, James, avait fait autrefois, quand il trouvait qu'ils restaient un peu trop souvent en tête à tête ! Mais Lily avait éclaté de rire quand il avait enfin osé lui en parler.En fait, Peter confiait à la jeune fille tous ses petits problèmes, ses peurs, ses problèmes de cours aussi.Mais jamais il n'avait été question d'autre chose entre eux ! Jamais de son côté en tous cas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alors, si ce n'était ni Sirius, ni Peter, et si vraiment c'était quelqu'un ça ne pouvait qu'être.  
  
Rémus.  
  
Après tout, c'est un loup-garou, et on ne sais jamais avec ses gens là (il avait failli penser « bêtes », mais s'était repris).Ils sont toujours proches des forces du mal, non ? Et puis, pourquoi était-il toujours si discret ? Pourquoi ne disait-il jamais rien ? Et surtout, à quoi rêvait-il quand il était si souvent perdu dans ses pensées ? Est-ce que tout en leur souriant, il ne réfléchissait pas au moyen de le perdre ? Et puis une autre question lui vint : depuis combien de temps ? Est-ce que à Poudlard déjà. ? Cela devenait tellement intenable qu'il résolu d'en parler à Sirius. Tant pis. De toute façon, de lui, il était absolument sûr.  
  
  
  
Justement à cet instant, un grattement de pattes se fit entendre à la porte.  
  
  
  
James se prit à sourire : Tiens, quand on parle du loup.Mais à ce mot, il se rassombrit aussitôt. Il ouvrit la porte et vit, comme il s'y attendait, un gros chien noir, qui entra en renversant à moitié James.  
  
  
  
-Eh, fait attention !s'exclama celui-ci. Et puis, personne ne t'a donné l'autorisation d'entrer, il me semble.  
  
-Ouaff, fut la seule réponse.  
  
  
  
Le chien commença à aller partout, il sauta sur le canapé en faisant de grosses traces. James fit semblant d'être affolé :  
  
  
  
-Eyh, attend, ne fais pas ça ! Lily va être furieuse !  
  
  
  
Puis, il redevint sérieux .  
  
  
  
-De toute façon, tu tombes bien. Faut qu'on parle.  
  
  
  
Aussitôt, le chien pris apparence humaine . L'homme qui le remplaçait demanda ; inquiet :  
  
  
  
-Parler de quoi ? Y'a un problème ?  
  
  
  
Puis il ajouta, en baissant un peu la tête  
  
  
  
De toute façon, ça tombe bien, parce que moi aussi, je voulais te parler.  
  
  
  
James lève un sourcil :  
  
  
  
-Ah ? et de quoi ?  
  
  
  
-Tu te souviens quand on avait parlé de cette histoire de gardien du secret, du sortilège de fidelitas.  
  
  
  
-Oui, bien sûr.  
  
  
  
-Eh bien voilà. J'ai eu une idée, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu vas l'apprécier.  
  
  
  
James lui lance un coup d'?il .  
  
  
  
-et pourquoi ?  
  
  
  
-Parce que.  
  
  
  
Enfin, il dit d'une traite, comme on se lance à l'eau :  
  
  
  
-Eh bien voilà. J'ai bien réfléchit ; tu ne veux pas de Dumbledore, c'est bien ça ? Alors, la meilleure protection pour toi serait que ce soit l'un de nous trois qui subisse ce sort. Jusque là, tu es d'accord.  
  
  
  
Cela n'avait pas été une question. Pour Sirius, il était évident que les Maraudeurs étaient tous infaillibles, et formaient la meilleure des protections. James, bien entendu, est lui très sceptique, étant donné qu 'il sait qu'il y a un traître parmi les trois en question, mais il se garde bien de die quoi que ce sot. Il n'arrive pas à s'enlever l'idée que le traître en question, ça peut toujours être Sirius. Et si c'est le cas, il ne faut surtout pas lui laisser soupçonner qu'il connaît la vérité. Alors, il répond :  
  
  
  
-Oui, jusque là, je suis plutôt d'accord. Mais lequel d'entre vous ?Vous savez bien que c'est très dangereux.Tu en as parlé aux autres ?  
  
  
  
-Non, pas encore.Je voulais d'abord savoir si tu étais d'accord.  
  
  
  
Il s'arrête quelques instants. Ce qu'il a à dire lui fait peur. En temps de guerre, même les amitiés les plus fortes ne résistent pas toujours.Puis, il reprit :  
  
  
  
-Ecoute. Je t'avouerais que j'avais d'abord pensé à moi. En effet, si quelqu'un doit prendre un risque pour toi, et pour ton fils, qu'il soit grand ou petit, je veux le prendre. Mais ensuite, j'ai mieux réfléchit. Il est évident que quand Vold.. .  
  
  
  
Il se mord la langue : pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à prononcer ce nom ?!cela le mettait toujours hors de lui. Mais une fois encore, il du se reprendre.  
  
  
  
-.enfin, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononce-le-Nom s'apercevra que tu as Utilisé le sort de Fidelitas, il cherchera à savoir qui est ton gardien du secret. Et je pense hélas que la première personne à qui il penserait, ce serait moi. Alors, pour la discrétion, il faudrait trouver mieux !  
  
  
  
Il essaie de sourire, mais ne parvient à faire qu'un rictus grinçant. Ce qu'il n'a pas voulu dire, pour ne pas inquiéter encore d'avantage son ami, c'est que ce qu'il craint surtout, c'est de ne pas résister à la torture et aux doloris s'il était pris.  
  
  
  
-Pas toi ? Tu es sûr ?  
  
cela rend James à la fois très heureux et très malheureux : par cette remarque, Sirius vient de lui prouver que ce n'était pas lui qui avait trahi.et en même temps que c'était donc quelqu'un d'autre . « De toute façon, songe-t-il, ça pourrait être n'importe qui, je ne supporte pas cette idée que l'un des Maraudeurs s'est allié avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres » ;  
  
-Oui, j'ai bien réfléchit, tu sais.  
  
Et soudain, James eut envie de tout lui dire. D'abord parce qu'il avait besoin de se confier à celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un frère. Et puis, ne venait-il pas de prouver que ce n'était pas lui le traître ? en effet, un véritable espion se serait jeter sur l'occasion pour devenir gardien du secret, et n'aurait certainement pas proposé quelqu'un d'autre ! A moins qu'il y ait deux traîtres, et non pas un, mais ça, il n'y pensa même pas.  
  
-Et ? demanda Sirius  
  
-Bon, écoute. J'ai quelque chose de très grave à te dire. Si je te le dis, c'est que je te fais extrêmement confiance. Si je te demande de me jurer que tu es de notre côté, contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que dis-tu ?  
  
Sirius fit d'abord une sorte de moue dégoûtée : comment son amie pouvait-il poser une telle question ? ne lui avait-il pas prouvé assez de fois qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, même dans les pires moments ? mais voyant le visage sérieux de James, il retint l'exclamation qui lui venait à la bouche, et demanda seulement :  
  
-Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
-Non, jure d'abord.  
  
Sirius dit en le regardant dans les yeux, à la fois tristement, parce que celui qui était devenu son frère doutait de lui, et avec le plus de conviction qu'il put y mettre :  
  
  
  
-Je le jure. Mais vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ??  
  
James prit une grande inspiration.  
  
-Voilà. J'ai vu Dumbledore. Il m'a dit des choses affreuses.  
  
Il s'arrêta : c'était tellement dur ! Sirius était suspendu à ses lèvres.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?  
  
Il a dit qu'il y a un traître à notre cause parmi les Maraudeurs. Il a des preuves.  
  
La réaction de Sirius fut la même que celle de James, quelques jours plus tôt. Bouche bée d'étonnement ; Tout d'abord, il ne réalise pas. Pourtant, c'est la guerre.et il arrive toujours des choses terribles en temps de guerre, il devrait le savoir.  
  
Il demande d'une voix angoissée, ou plutôt, d'une voix incrédule, qui ne veut pas comprendre ce qu'on lui dit :  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?  
  
-Je dis ce que Dumbledore m'a aussi dit. L'un de nous a trahi.  
  
-Et tu le crois. Comment peux-tu imaginer cela ne serait-ce qu'un instant ?Comment ose-t-il dire une chose pareille ? Il ne sait pas ce que sont les Maraudeurs ?  
  
Il était prêt à se mettre en colère.  
  
-Et bien sûr, tu penses à quelqu'un. A qui ? A Rémus ? A Peter ?.A moi peut- être ?  
  
Sa voix s'était brisée sur ces derniers mots. Mais elle restait forte.  
  
James se leva.  
  
-Précisément.  
  
Il a parlé d'une voix dure. Lui a eut le temps d'y réfléchir. D'en être malade ! il continue :  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? que ça a été facile à accepter ? que j'ai pris ça comme on apprend que la température va baisser de deux degrés ? ça fait une semaine que je ne dors pas ! tu peux demander à Lily ! Que je vais dehors pour hurler !Je ne pouvais pas comprendre une chose pareille, je ne pouvais pas le croire !.mais j'ai un fils, Sirius, et je ne peux pas me permettre de le mettre en dangers.  
  
Sirius lève les yeux vers lui  
  
-Alors, tu y a cru.  
  
-Oui, j'y ai cru. Dis-moi Sirius, penses-tu vraiment que j'avais le choix ?  
  
Sirius ne répondit pas. Il n'avait rien à répondre. Alors, il demanda plutôt :  
  
-Et Lily, elle le sait ?  
  
-Oui, elle était là quand Dumbledore m'en a parlé. Elle n'ont plus ne voulait pas y croire. Mais elle aussi est en dangers ; Elle aussi, je dois la protéger.  
  
Une fois encore, Sirius ne dit rien. Le silence s'installa. Sirius allait ouvrir la bouche, puis il se ravisa.  
  
Mais finalement, il osa poser la question fatidique :  
  
-Et tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier.  
  
Et à nouveau, le silence. Cette fois, c'est au tour de Sirius de se lever. Sa voix est vibrante et forte. L'heure est grave.  
  
-Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu n'as pas le droit de douter de nous.  
  
-Vraiment ?Et celui qui nous a fait ça, il avait le droit, tu crois ?  
  
Il se rassoit et fait signe à son ami de faire de même .puis, il ajoute :  
  
-Mais de toute façon, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier. Poudlard. Les Maraudeurs. Tu te souviens ? Je t'ai fait promettre il y a quelques instants que tu étais bien de notre côté. A présent, je te renouvelle ma demande. Es-tu prêt à me le promettre à nouveau ?  
  
L'instant est tellement lourd que Sirius ne peut que se taire à nouveau. James sent des sueurs froides dans son dos. Il veut être sûr de son ami. Il est sûr de son ami. Mais.comment s'empêcher de douter.. ? 


	3. partie 3

Disclaimer : euh..ben, vous savez tout, ni les persos, ni les situations ne sont à moi.la musique habituelle quoi.  
  
Note : ça fait bizarre : même si j'avais depuis le début la fin en tête, je pensais pas que ce serait si affreux à écrire. !Pauvre JK, et dire que elle, c'est une mort qu'elle doit écrire..Hum, enfin bon, c'est pas une excuse, Mme Rowling, soyez gentille, sortez enfin le T5 !!  
  
PARTIE 3 :  
  
Le moment est dramatique.  
  
Sirius, je t'en supplie ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner !Répond, Répond avec tes yeux qui ne mentent pas, ton regard si franc.  
  
Enfin, Sirius répondit, de l'air le plus sérieux qu'il le pouvait. D 'ailleurs, James ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y a encore quelques années, avant la guerre, il n'aurait jamais cru Patmol capable d'un tel sérieux.  
  
-Non, je dois te l'avouer à présent, tu sais tout. Je ne suis pas de ton côté, James  
  
Choc. James est au bord de l'évanouissement. NNOOONN !!!Pas toi !!Patmol, pas toi !!  
  
Tout cela se passe en une fraction de seconde. Le visage du jeune homme a dû se décomposer, car aussitôt, Sirius s'exclame :  
  
-Bien sûr que je suis avec toi !Comment as-tu pu douter de moi ?Tu vois Patmol se battre contre Cornedrue, toi ? Avec la femme la plus belle et le fils le plus intelligent ? Si si, je t'assure, il est très intelligent ! déjà tout le portrait de son père.J'en mourrais plutôt !  
  
Il dit cela avec un clin d'?il. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir fait marcher son amie sur un sujet si grave.mais bon, ç'avait été tellement tentant ! Comment y résister !  
  
James le regarda avec de grands yeux. Pour la 2 ème fois en une soirée, il était prêt à s'évanouir. Sirius, comment peux-tu me faire une chose pareille ?! Mais merci quand même : en plus de rester fidèle à notre idéal de toujours, tu as gardé ton humour.un peu difficile à supporter parfois ! Il s'exclama :  
  
-Sirius, non mais ça va pas la tête !tu tiens à ce que je fasse une crise cardiaque ? C'est ça ta façon de rester mon ami, hein ??  
  
Sirius éclata de rire. Un rire incontrôlable. D'abord franc, puis très amer. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas rit ainsi.Et surtout, être obligé de rire de choses pareilles. Heureusement que le bébé, Harry, était là ! Il mettait un peu de fraîcheur dans les pensées noires des adultes..James ne put que l'imiter. La tension avait été si forte.Et puis, ça soulage ! Enfin, en partie.Car si ce n'est pas patmol qui a trahi, c'est soit Lunard, soit Queudver, et ça, c'est loin d'être amusant ! Il demanda à Sirius, après s'être calmé  
  
-mais, tu venais me dire une chose très importants, non ?  
  
-Oui. Je venais te suggérer de faire subir le sortilège fidelitas à Lunard, ou Queudver. Mais évidemment, ce que tu viens de me dire remet tout en question..  
  
James réfléchit :  
  
-Pas forcemment.  
  
Sirius leva le sourcil, pendant que James continue :  
  
-Tout d'abord, tu es bien certain que tu ne veux pas le faire, toi ? Ce serait vraiment le plus simple, et le plus sûr, tu sais.  
  
Sirius réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :  
  
-Oui, j 'en suis certain. Vold.(encore râté !!) enfin, Celui-Dont-On-Ne- Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'est pas un idiot tout de même !Il pensera tout de suite que c'est moi !!  
  
-Peut-être, mais au moins, avec toi, je sais que je peux avoir confiance. Que même sous la torture, même sous Doloris, tu ne parleras pas.  
  
Sirius se fit sombre :  
  
-Je préfère quand même ne pas essayer.On ne sait jamais, tu sais, on se croit fort et puis.  
  
James dit alors d'un ton tranchant :  
  
-Bien, n'en parlons plus alors. Soyons clairs. Nous devons tout confier soit à Peter, soit à Remus. Et nous n'avons pas le droit de nous tromper dans notre choix.  
  
-Mais cette histoire de trahison.Elle est vraiment sûre ?je veux dire, c'est clair que tous les deux sont avec nous ! Ni l'un ni l'autre n'a pu te trahir ! De plus, ce ne sont pas des adeptes de la magie noire ! Je les connais trop, ils n'auraient pas fait ça !  
  
-Justement. Nous croyions les connaître. Nous nous trompions. L'un d'eux l'a fait.  
  
Sirius ne veut décidément pas le croire. Il aime trop ses amis pour en croire un seul coupable. Sans le savoir, encore une fois, il emploie les mêmes mots que James devant Dumbledore :  
  
-Mais c'est impossible ! On a fait un serment autrefois ! Ils n'ont pas pu l'oublier ! Pas comme ça ! Pas à ce point !  
  
-Peut-être tout simplement qu'ils n'avaient pas toute leur volonté.  
  
-L'imperium ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Impossible. Techniquement. Nous savons tous plus ou moins résister à l'imperium ; Surtout si c'est un ordre aussi fou que rejoindre le Seigneur des ténèbres !  
  
Sirius frissonna. Pourquoi est-ce que James, lui arrive à prononcer ce nom ? pourquoi est-ce que lui, Sirius Black, réputé n'avoir jamais peur de rien, n'y parvenait pas ? Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il ne faisait ne serait- ce que penser à ce nom, il en ressentait des sueurs froides, in contrôlables ? Il soupira. James répondit :  
  
-Ce n'est pas totalement vrai, et tu le sais.  
  
Oui, Sirius le savait, même s'il s'était refusé à se l'avouer. Peter n'avait jamais été très doué en magie. Quand à Remus.Eh bien, il y avait des moments où il n'était pas entièrement lui-même et.  
  
Après quelques instants, il ajoute d'une voix pensive :  
  
-De toute façon, qui que ce soit, je ne pense pas qu'il agisse sous imperium.  
  
Cette affirmation horrifia James, qui s'écria :  
  
-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu es en train de dire que celui qui a fait ça a agit délibérément. Mais pourquoi ? pourquoi ? pourquoi ?  
  
Sirius secoua la tête. Cela, bien sûr, il ne le savait pas. Comment pourrait-il comprendre qu'on trahisse son ami ? Pour se jeter de plus aux pieds de quelqu'un qui était la mort, et peut-être même pire encore ?  
  
Le silence s'installa de nouveau, les deux amis étant chacuns plongés dans leurs pensées. Pas drôles, les pensées. Puis, brisant le silence, James dit, récapitulant :  
  
-Bon. Soyons clairs et brefs .Les Maraudeurs n'existent plus .L'un d'eux a choisit le camp opposé de celui des autres. L'autre recevra le sortilège de Fidelitas. En gros, si on se plante, on est mal.Ce qui n'aurait que peu d'importance.si la vie de Harry, ni celle de Lily n'était pas en jeu.  
  
Encore une fois, Sirius hocha la tête. Voir son ami ainsi lui faisait mal. Mais comment le réconforter alors que lui-même partage la même inquiétude ?Il savait bien pour détruire James, il « suffirait » de commencer par détruire sa femme, ou son fils. Tant que l'ennemi l'ignorait, ce n'était pas si grave, mais à présent.Car il était évident que l »ami », celui qui les avait trahi, a tout dit au Lord sombre. Y compris que James tient tellement à son fils. Et voilà, encore une raison qui rendait le sortilège Fidelitas vraiment nécessaire.  
  
Enfin, Sirius se décida à poser la question fatidique, et pourtant inévitable :  
  
-Et.Tu penses à quelqu'un ?  
  
Une fois de plus, le silence. Lourd. James n'osa tout d'abord pas formuler le soupçon qu'il avait depuis quelques jours à présent. C'était tellement affreux !Même si cet homme était coupable, ils avaient vécu tant de bons moments ensembles !  
  
Il prit une grande inspiration, puis articula enfin :  
  
-Je ne pense pas que ce soit Peter.  
  
Aussitôt, l'affreuse évidence s'imposa à Sirius. De toute façon, James aurait pu répondre n'importe quoi, ça aurait toujours été aussi impossible pour lui. Malgré tout, il essaya une dernière fois de masquer, ou d'éviter, l'horrible vérité.  
  
-Non ! Et pourquoi pas lui ?  
  
-Il a toujours été proche de Lily, il ne pourrait pas vouloir lui faire du mal. Il s 'est souvent occupé de Harry. Et surtout, nous l'avons accueilli dans notre groupe, et il nous en a toujours été reconnaissant.  
  
-Tu es conscient j'espère, que ce que tu dis de Peter peut s'appliquer exactement pour Remus ?! Cela ne constitue pas une preuve ! Avec ce que tu dis, ça peut toujours être l'un ou l'autre !  
  
-Oui, mais tu oublie une chose..  
  
Non, Sirius n'oubliait rien, il ne voulait juste pas voir cet aspect des choses.James allait continuer mais Sirius lui coupa la parole :  
  
-Il nous aime beaucoup, on a souffert ensembles, on a lutté ensembles ! Tu te souviens ? ce mur immense.  
  
-Oui, je me souviens. Mais pas lui apparemment.Nous étions 4 devant ce mur..  
  
-Oui, et ensembles, nous l'avons franchi. Je sais. Mais tout a changé. La guerre a tout changé. Et puis, même si tu ne veux pas le voir, il ne faut pas oublier que Remus n'est pas comme nous ! Il n'est pas tout à fait humain ! Souviens-toi des cours du prof : les loups-garous sont parfois incompréhensibles. Ils changent d'avis facilement. Ils sont irrésistiblement attirés par les Forces du Mal. Et sous leur forme animale, ils sont capables du pire.  
  
-Mais tu sais bien que c'est faux !Remus est différent ! Il n'est pas comme ça !  
  
Mais James continua, enfin convaincu, sérieux et triste.  
  
-Il faut croire que si, puisqu'il a fait ce qu'il a fait.Sirius, je te charge de prévenir Queudver : je veux qu'il devienne, si du moins, il l'accepte, mon gardien du secret. Il protégera ma famille, ma femme, mon fils. Il le fera contre celui qui se disait notre ami, celui dont à présent il faudra toujours nous méfier, car il ne dois pas savoir que nous avons découvert que c'est lui, Lunard, Remus, oui, c'est lui le traître.  
  
FIN  
  
Enfin, fin.disons que vous connaissez la suite..Bouhh, réveillez vous tous les deux, ouvrez un peu les yeux !! 


End file.
